


Cultural Differences

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy has a certain custom she has to fulfill before she gives Nick what he's been dying for. He only hopes for her own safety she wasn't just teasing him. He didn't do well with being teased...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Differences

It was getting cold in Zootopia. Stores put out huge advertisements, carolers were begging for figgy pudding, and the most favorite to kids everywhere, snow began to fall from the ground, creating great playtime and beautiful background shots for the photographers of Zootopia. There was no mistaking it: it was December.

Aside from the excitement of the upcoming holiday season, there was something else weighing on a lot of people's minds.

As a normal part of nature, some species of physically matured animals during these cold months...well, they came closer to one another. This was for both warmth and breeding.

Judy had watched from afar a lot of her friends which always had a certain chemistry finally make their move in the winter season.

Even though she had reached maturity, Judy had never really been interested in finding a mate the way her friends were. For the majority of her life, she had been working towards a seemingly unachievable goal and didn't have time for all that nonsense.

But now that she had secured her spot in the ZPD with her partner in a life-changing adventure, it was seeming like it was time for her to settle down.

Of course, Judy wasn't alone in thinking about the times. Her partner Nick was a fox, and while rabbits could breed anytime but a few specific months, mating season for foxes was during the winter and only during the winter. As such, certain urges would naturally be pushing themselves out in every member of the fox species.

In the last few weeks, Nick hadn't been himself. Usually always joking around and teasing her, he had stayed quiet for the majority of their time they worked together during the day. He hadn't even been calling her 'Carrots', which made her realize she liked the nickname. She missed it.

Judy worried about her partner. It almost seemed like, well...he wasn't being satisfied. He seemed irritated, withdrawn, unhappy...

 _Why are you so worried about him, Judy?,_ Judy thought to herself as her partner kept popping into her mind one night.  _He's an adult. He can 'take care' of himself._

* * *

Nick and Judy were working on a more peaceful case: a series of vulgar spray paintings that were popping up on the front doors of establishments in Zootopia. Probably the work of some bored cubs who needed more homework.

The two had met at Judy's apartment to look at the evidence found so far, but as usual recently, Nick seemed distracted.

"So, what do you think of the leads so far?" Judy asked, sliding a series of papers over to her partner. He flipped through them for a couple of seconds, then gave her a nod of approval, his mind really seeming like it was somewhere else.

Judy's ears drooped as she let out a deep sigh. "Nick, what is up?"

"Huh?" Nick questioned, lifting his head up and suddenly being snapped back into reality.

"For the last couple of weeks you've been like this." Judy stated, placing her hand on Nick's leg causing him to become visibly flustered. "All distant, not as fun as usual, and kind of jumpy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on." Judy said, rolling her eyes. "You  _do_ know what I'm talking about, and it's really starting to irritate me that-"

One way or another, Judy's eyes ended up glancing down while she was scolding her partner, and she saw something peeking out she really should have been expecting.

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed, backing away from Nick a bit, her face turning bright red. Nick looked at the floor and crossed his legs. This was the most vulnerable Judy had ever seen him.

"Well, I, uh, kinda expected it was...something like that." Judy stated after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

Nick sighed. "I don't have a mate, alright? Never have, probably never will. I've always been too focused on my business. Not that I'm all that interested in children anyways. It just gets kind of annoying around this time of year. I'll try harder to hide it. Let's just drop this, Carrots, and get back to the case."

There was that nickname Judy hated to love.

"No, I will  _not_ drop this." Judy said sternly. "I don't like seeing you suffer, Nick."

"Well, what exactly can you do to help me?" Nick asked, frowning and looking at the ground.

Judy's heart rate suddenly became rapid as a certain implication of their dialogue hit her mind. There was no way she was going to do  _that_...right?

Even though Zootopia had crossed new boundaries in terms of treating all species equally lately, Nick was still a fox and she was a rabbit. How would that even work? And say that somehow or another he impregnated her...she'd only read urban legends before about hybrid animals from relationships like this, and in most cases they were assumed to be witchcraft and the mother was burnt at the stake.

 _You're being ridiculous, Judy,_ Judy thought to herself.  _No one in Zootopia would burn you at the stake for having hybrid cubs._

Still, she wasn't sure it was worth the risk. And with  _Nick_ of all people. She liked him and all, but she couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to think of Nick as a father. (Though he was able to play one pretty well when they first met.)

Sure, there were various methods of protection made specifically for this kind of situation (being in heat but not sure you want to have cubs with your partner), but they were made for specific species. Would they work between a fox and a rabbit?

"Well, um..." Judy stuttered. "I could...ᵇᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵐᵃᵗᵉ."

"What was that last part, Carrots?" Nick asked, a puzzled expression on his face that looked rather cute. "I couldn't understand you."

"ᴵ ᶜᵒᵘᶫᵈ ᵇᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵐᵃᵗᵉ⋅"

"Still can't hear you."

Was he messing with her?

"I could be your mate!" Judy exclaimed, covering her mouth after she did so and praying that no one heard her through her thin apartment walls. Nick had the same shocked expression on his face as Judy had felt internally thinking about what she had just said. Suddenly, she noticed her partner's face became sort of fierce, angry... _predatory_. But in a...good way? Was that possible?

"Don't tease me like that, Judy." Nick stated fiercely, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Oh, do I not?" Judy questioned, giving him a smirk. "Because I had to think about that for a good minute or two before saying that out loud."

"A minute or two isn't long enough to really  _think_ about getting busy with someone like me, Judy."

"Getting busy?" Judy repeated, frowning. "Come on, there's no need for crude slang. Call it what it is:  _mating_."

Nick's hand on her shoulder felt hot. Reaching out to her partner, she felt that his entire body was extremely warm, and he was trying his best to avoid eye contact with her. But he couldn't help himself, and when their eyes finally met Judy could see the deep look of lust in his eyes.

"Nick..." Judy exhaled, looking into his eyes. Placing his finger on her mouth and closing his eyes, the two stood silent together for a moment.

Before Judy knew it, the fun had began. With one swift movement, their lips were touching for the first time, as he placed his hand on her thigh and tried his best to let their height difference not make things awkward.

As the kiss intensified, Judy couldn't help but remember something. Something semi-important to her species, that she felt sort of empty doing this without.

"Wait!" Judy said, pulling herself off of the fox. Nick gave her a disappointed, eager expression. 

"No, no, this won't be long." Judy continued. "It's just that this doesn't feel right without something. There's a custom that all rabbits do before this sort of thing."

"Oh, you've done this before?" Nick asked, suggestively smiling at his partner. 

Judy's face turned red and adorable as she became visibly flustered. "No! My parents have told me the story from when I was young of how my dad charmed my mother for the first time."

"Your parents have been telling you how they hooked up as a bedtime story?" Nick laughed.

Judy was slightly annoyed by her partner, but at the same time happy to see his snarky sense of humor had returned.

"It's not like that." Judy said. "I can guide you through it."

Nick sighed, feeling antsy but at the same time wanting to make sure his partner was comfortable. "Alright."

"Great!" Judy smiled. Nick turned from antsy to shocked as Judy began running around her apartment.

"Chase me!" Judy exclaimed to Nick, continuing to run around her apartment.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked, still not sure if she was just messing with him or not.

"As a heart attack."

Nick began to chase the hare around the apartment, letting his animalistic instincts take over for a split second so he could take the lead. Judy was surprised by just how quickly he was able to catch up to her.

"This is ridiculous." Nick stated.

"There's not much more to it." Judy replied, suddenly stopping and holding her hands out to Nick. "On three, jump up with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. One...two..."

Nick sighed as the two leaped through the air. Their soft paws met in the air as they did so, and for a second they seemed weightless in the air.

Until they both fell, that is.

"Ow." Nick moaned. "I hope that was worth it, Judy, because-"

The two's eyes met, and Nick saw a look he'd never seen before in his partner's eyes. Her ears were perked, and she looked even more eager than he did. All he'd heard about rabbits and their desires  _was_ true.

They once again met each other's lips, grabbing ahold of each other and letting their instincts take control.

 

* * *

After their encounter, Judy was pleased that Nick had gone back to his usual self. They hadn't really talked about what they were going to do  _after_ that encounter - maybe it was a one-off thing?

Part of Judy really didn't want it to be.

But most of all, she was hoping that no one had heard their rambunctious adventure through those thin apartment walls.


End file.
